Gollum's Song
by ToriTurtle13
Summary: Ian tries to kidnap Amy while she's at a "family" meeting. When he does succeed is it more than he can handle?  First fanfic, so please comment if good or not, thanks!


_**Gollum's Song**_

**Ian's POV**

Well… Here's the day I've been waiting for weeks. I have the whole entire plan figured out. Go in, grab her, and get out. Seems simple, other than the fact that she's a Madrigal and may have lethal weapons… But I'm a Lucian, more than that a Kabra, and I always come prepared.

**Amy's POV**

Here goes another ordinary day. I have to go for a meeting, a "family" meeting. Well as branch leader I have to do my duties as a Madrigal branch leader. I am going in at 10a.m. and probably coming out at 2p.m.

**12p.m.**

Ugh! Finally! A break! I thought it was never going to end. I am going down to the lobby for some coffee. When I exited the elevator it was quiet… too quiet. Before I could grab my weapon from my boot someone grabbed me and put a handkerchief in front of my nose and mouth. Leaving me no choice but to breathe it in… I felt drowsy and right before I fell into unconsciousness I heard the slightest words of a silky British accent saying, "Hello Love."

**Ian's POV**

Good thing I had the limo right out front. There were so many people out in the front of the building; it would look kind of weird for me to be seen carrying a 17 year old woman. Now just to get back to the mansion before she wakes up. As soon as she wakes up I'm pretty sure her senses would kick in so I need to get her to her room before that can happen.

**Amy's POV**

O man… I have such a headache. Wait! What the heck am I doing here? First of all, where is here?

"Hello Love," said that oh so familiar silky, indulging, British accent she knew so well.

"Ian!" she said through clenched teeth, her knuckles getting white from clenching and unclenching her fists.

"Why, I thought you would've been happy to me after all those years," he replied.

"Quite the opposite Cobra," she spat.

"My you haven't changed at all…" he whispered as he gazed into her piercing jade eyes.

"Neither have you," she answered with a tone that she could care less about what Ian is saying.

She spun around on the heels of her boots. When she sat on the nice silk covered bed she turned on the radio, some songs were coming on that didn't seem to interesting to listen to, but just so she wouldn't have to talk to Ian she turned it up. A new song was coming on with a very long beginning. She heard this song before she came to the meeting, it went perfectly with his question.

"What's your problem?"

She stood up bravely and sang:

_Where once was light  
>Now darkness falls<br>Where once was love  
>Love is no more<br>Don't say goodbye  
>Don't say I didn't try<em>

These tears we cry  
>Are falling rain<br>For all the lies you told us  
>The hurt, the blame!<br>And we will weep to be so alone  
>We are lost<br>We can never go home

So in the end  
>I'll be what I will be<br>No loyal friend  
>Was ever there for me<p>

Now we say goodbye  
>We say you didn't try<p>

These tears you cry  
>Have come too late<br>Take back the lies  
>The hurt, the blame!<p>

And you will weep  
>When you face the end alone<br>You are lost  
>You can never go home<br>You are lost  
>You can never go home<p>

As Amy finished the song there was silence, the music in the background going on as they stare at each other for what seems like a million years. When the song fully ended Ian went up to the radio and turned it off. He sits down on the bed in front of a standing Amy with the sun's rays poking in through the window behind her making her copper colored hair more beautiful than ever.

He started to say "Amy, I'm_"

Until he got interrupted with people busting through the windows. MADRIGALS! They were taking Amy, his Amy! He was about to say sorry to her and they just had to come bursting in. One of the men that was taking her wrapped his hand around her waist and got hoisted up into a helicopter. He was motionless, couldn't even budge a muscle. They took his Amy from him… forever.


End file.
